The Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Radiation Chemistry, founded in 1953, is a premier small-format meeting focused on the science of ionizing radiation. This conference attracts leading researchers working on the study of radiation driven processes spanning the fields of physics, chemistry, and biology. There is no other meeting in North America that does a better job of fostering the interchange of knowledge across this breadth of disciplines. This interdisciplinary format has existed for decades. This fact is now clearly indicated by the meeting subtitle "radiation driven processes in physics, chemistry, and biology." In this 2010 Conference, there will be nine sessions following the GRC format. These will contain a carefully designed mix of basic mechanisms and applications. The three biomedical sessions are titled "DNA Damage," "Low-Energy Electrons and DNA," and "Cellular Response." Complementing theses are physical chemistry/chemical physics sessions titled "Low-Energy Electrons and Biomolecules," "New Ultrafast Radiation Sources," "Radiation Effects in Astrochemistry and Astrobiology," "Single Molecules and Ultrafast Energy Transfer," and "Nanoscale Patterning Using Radiation." The format, content, and quality of this meeting excel at attracting and educating young investigators. Six talented researchers will be highlighted in the Young Investigator Session, which is always one of the Conference highlights. The importance of this Conference to the biomedical radiation research community cannot be overstated. It is extraordinarily effective in transferring new findings, techniques, and concepts from the physical to the biomedical sciences. The "GRC on Radiation Chemistry: radiation driven processes in physics, chemistry, and biology" will be held July 18 - 23, 2010 at the Proctor Academy in Andover, NH. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Gordon Research Conference on "Radiation Chemistry: radiation driven processes in physics, chemistry, and biology" meets July 18 - 23, 2010 at the Proctor Academy in Andover, NH. Focused on the science of ionizing radiation, it will attract leading researchers and talented young investigators. It is widely recognized as one of the most effective meetings available with respect to exploiting discoveries made in physics and chemistry to advance applications of radiation in the biomedical sciences.